


A Songbird in the Fog

by FeraligatrFling



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeraligatrFling/pseuds/FeraligatrFling
Summary: When a mysterious new killer enters the fog, Michael's world gets turned even more upside down than when he himself entered it. Being chased by a love sick puppy wasn't in his plans.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	A Songbird in the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shameless story about an original character falling in love with Michael Myers.. And uh, if you wanna see what my precious boy Lark looks like then.. I drew him with Mikey https://imgur.com/XsQA4HA  
> I haven't written in like, 11 years, please go easy on me if this is trash. It's honestly just for my own self indulgence with my sweet boy Lark.

The roar of a generator coming to life filled the stage, lights flashing on brightly to alert the killer that the survivors were in that area. Claudette, David, Jake and Kate were the survivors in this round, not usually ones to team up but they would have to suck it up and work together to get out. Teamwork was the best way to escape the trial with as many lives as possible - sometimes it could not be avoided to lose a few lives. The good thing was they would not actually die; instead they would be sent back to their campfire, where they would rest and wait for the next trial and their friends to return as well.  
  
  
In the trial Kate and David had managed to find each other, finishing the first generator without seeing the killer. Unknown to them all, they had never seen this killer before.  
  
“It’s so quiet… It could be Ghostface..” Kate tried to start conversation as she followed in a crouch after David.  
  
“Or Myers.” He added on, spotting the shiver from the girl. A lot of the survivors disliked going up against Myers in the trials forced upon them, the evil within that man made the trials rough. He usually could kill them all within a few minutes and sent them back to the fire defeated. A brute of a guy who had no emotion to give at all. If they could never see him again, most of the survivors would feel a small relief.  
  
“Don’t even will him into existence as our killer.” Kate chuckled weakly, as they approached a new generator, eyes searching the dark for their enemy before they started up the machine, hoping whoever they were against was out of earshot of the noisy machinery they worked on.  
  
Jake was on his own generator at the time, having not seen his teammates yet, unsure where they were but appreciating that one generator was running already. He was good at this part, generators. Running the killer was not his forte, and usually when he got spotted, he would most likely be hooked if the killer was good at a chase. He wasn’t quite as fast as some of the others and it was a downside but if he could hide, he could knock down generators quick and sabotage hooks to keep his friends safe too.  
  
He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, wires connecting that he did not mean to touch together. He got zapped with electricity, hands yanking back as the generator popped in his face, the killer was most likely running this way now! He turned on his heels, about to blast whoever had startled him until he noticed it was someone he had never seen before.

Standing in front of him was a short man, standing perhaps around 5’3. At first glance he almost looked like a woman. He wore a white dress, with red buttons standing out brightly on the chest. Long black sleeves covered down over his hands. Mismatched stockings stood out on his legs, one black with white pinstripes, the other solid black with red and white flowers down the side. Ruby red flats protected each foot. His eyes sliding back up, he took in the softer features of his face; small nose, turned up at the tip slightly, big almond shaped eyes staring at him. Black painted lips were turned up in a smile. His face was framed in caramel brown hair, hair hanging by his shoulders cinched off with orange and blue beads, and the back of his hair as well. The length left the tuft under the beads to drag on the ground just slightly.  
  
“I-I’m sorry, that must have looked silly.” He stated, gesturing to the popped generator that was no longer running now. “You must be new, have you done a trial yet?” He could not pull his eyes from the pale pink of the man’s eyes before him, they were piercing him as they stared at him, as if trying to stare at his very soul. It was unnerving. But he would have to teach the newbie of the trial, he wanted to get him out of the trial, it was always nice to know what that win felt like, after all.  
  


“This is my first.” His voice was soft, matching to his appearance. He seemed quiet, the way he crept up on him without a sound. He seemed like he could easily hide from a killer, but also the type to be completely brutalized if caught. He was so small, it made Jake feel like he had to keep him safe.  
  
“Alright well, we have to get five of these generators going so that we all can try to escape together. If a lot of us die, we get a hatch as a mercy, but the killer has a chance of closing it on us. Uhm, if we die, we really do not die… We just go back to the campfire. But if we win the entity will reward us, we get these shards called bloodpoints and we can use them to buy things that can help us with the trials. Like toolboxes and health packs.” He explained as he got onto the generator.  
  
“We have four people in a trial against one killer. I have not seen what killer we are against yet, but its been quiet… So, we should keep an eye out.” Jake stated, showing the man behind him how to fix the generator. “My name is Jake, by the way.” The loner of a man figured sharing names would be helpful.  
  
“Jake, that’s nice. Thank you for all this useful information. My name, its Lark, Lark Rivera.” The mysterious man offered his own name, a smirk touching his lips only when he was hidden on the other side of the generator. In the distance he felt the thrum of activity in his mind, telling him the survivors had brought to life another generator, before the one he and Jake were working on came to life too.  
  
That left two before they could leave. It was almost time for Lark to stop playing with his prey and get to work. He could not just help them all escape, after all, that was not his job! The fun would soon come, and it was what drove Lark to follow Jake for the next generator.  
  
The men came up to a slowly running generator, Claudette was kneeling in the dirt, eyes flicking around the map anxiously before a smile bloomed on her face upon seeing Jake, waving him over to help. “Oh, who... who is your friend, Jake?” She questioned lowly, she had spotted Kate and David earlier in the match, and that meant her, and Jake were the last two survivors. She stood up slowly from the generator as Jake and Lark approached.  
  
“Lark, he’s a new survivor. Have you seen the killer yet, I haven’t heard anyone get hit, and that’s usually more dangerous...” He sighed lowly, rubbing the back of his neck before he crouched to work on the generator. He looked up when Claudette and Lark did not get onto the machine with him, confused why they were not helping suddenly. The quicker this got done the quicker they all could leave; they should be eager to get it done too!  
  
When he looked up to them again, Lark was reaching behind himself, a smirk on his lips, made to be quite creepy paired with the glossy black lipstick he seemed to wear. His eyes held a childish gleam of excitement, like a kid who was trying sweets for the first time. A mask that had been hanging from his shoulders was brought up around his face; the eyes on the mask wide, coloured black with red pupils, the nose it had was that of a skeleton, like a cartoonish little figure. He could be mistaken for part of the Legion, but that was wrong. He was not part of Legion. Lark was a lone predator, an oddity since his birth, that set him aside and made even his own parents fear him.

  
The survivors were like deer in headlights at first, only moving into action when Lark revealed he had a knife, tucked away in a holster around his thigh, which his dress hid from view. It was a pocketknife, sharp and deadly if one knew how to use it, and he did. Lark hurried after them, his soft demeanour from before now gone. He loved the chase, it excited him beyond belief! The sounds of his prey breathing heavy, the frantic look in their eyes when they realized they had been under their predators’ nose that whole time!  
  
Lark looked human, he seemed to have simple human abilities at first glance, but that was about to be proven wrong as well about the odd new killer.

_Lark was born more in touch with his psychic abilities. He had been able to communicate with the dead as a child, and he loved sharing in his abilities with his parents the more they grew. Communicating with the dead, interacting with them. It scared his parents, even more so when he began being able to move objects with his mind, his abilities growing in leaps and bounds as years went on. They feared their dear son more and more each day. Lark Rivera, the son who was supposed to take over his fathers’ company, a chain of 5-star hotels across multiple countries. He would not see the day._  
  
_An asylum became Lark’s home, his parents unable to handle his unique abilities any longer. They never signed up for this, they did not want to deal with a child so far from the norm... They abandoned him, leaving him to be locked away from where he could harm anyone, or sully their good name. Lark, just a child, was forgotten. Left to spend his childhood locked behind walls. It did things to him, to have his parents throw him out like a pile of trash that weighed them down._  
  
_The asylum would not stay this mans home, Lark would not allow everyone to lock him away, to forget him. No, he wanted to be seen, to be heard. He **needed** to be seen. To make everyone pay for punishing him for what made him different, for making his powers seem like an abomination. Oh, he would show them all just how deadly they truly could be, if they wanted to fear him. /He’d give them a reason to fear them._  
  
As the duo of survivors ran, they ended up splitting away from each other to cause Lark to have to chase just one of them. Distract him long enough and the last generators could be finished, brought to life to power the doors they had to open to get out. They could still all get out together, no one had been hooked yet. It was a fair chance still to get out unharmed… Or relatively unharmed. Claudette slowed when she noticed Lark had not followed her, Jake wasn’t the best at getting out of chases with killers, so worry gripped her heart like an icy fist. She would have to hope he could keep a chase going, as she crept now to find either her other teammates or a generator she could work on alone.  
  
Lark was hot on Jake’s heels, letting the girl get away as he wanted to play with the prey he had already toyed with, a wicked grin was splitting his face under his mask, a morbid sense of hunt filling him with the need to get Jake. His powers came out, a crackling sense of dread, the whispers of the entity blasted in Jake’s ears, almost deafening as his limbs stopped moving. He was no longer running despite the fact he wanted to do nothing else but run. He screamed when he was suddenly yanked backwards, seemingly by thin air, as the killer used his mind to move his body. He could only use his powers a limited amount of times in a trial, but it was worth a bit of waste to jumble the mans brain a bit.  
  
Lark’s knife found Jake’s back just as he regained mobility, eyes blown wide with fear and pain. A broken yowl left his lips, his right side wet with blood but going ignored as adrenaline shot through him, forcing him to run from the danger. It came down to fight or flight, and Jake was picking flight. He had to hide, hide from the laughter that now chased him. Lark was cackling like a hyena, taking pleasure in the man’s pain.  
  


“Little mango, where are you going~?” Lark sang out lowly, voice eerily soft and pleasant for what he was doing. He was acting like a child, taking off in a skip after Jake now. He paused, eyes adjusting to the surroundings as he looked for his prey that had stopped running to try to crouch and hide, before he saw the red scratch marks in his vision that the entity so lovingly allowed for them to find their prey should they try to get away.  
  
Jake lost sight of Lark as he hid behind a thick tree trunk, the one downside on his part, he didn’t know if he walked off in the opposite direction or was waiting around the corner. He bit his lip, desperately trying to keep his groans of pain down, to not alert the killer if he was near. It was hard to hear much over the sound of his own heartbeat though.  
  
Lark spotted Jake’s red flannel in the dark, easily used as a beacon to find the man, his dark vest was not enough to hide the colours he wore. “Boo.” The word whispered at Jake’s ear caused him to jump, and hiss as it jostled his injury. He grabbed where the blood was spilling from his wound, hesitating a moment too long.  
  
“Got you, mango~” Lark all but purred the words, as he pressed his knife into the man’s side, holding him in a crushing grip by the arm. Jake’s moans of pain as his metal bit into his flesh, it was intoxicating. The perfect first kill. Lark made sure not to make Jake’s mistake, grabbing him immediately. The entity had given him more strength than he once had, but Lark was not a powerful man in the slightest before the entity. He survived on his wits, not his strength. And even with the added abilities he found himself grunting as he struggled to lift the heavier man to his shoulder.  
  
“You’re fat.” He hissed at Jake.  
  
Claudette had managed to find her teammates when the fourth generator came to life, running at them in a panic. “The killer is after Jake!” She panted to them, feeling Kate’s hand on her arm as she tried to get Claudette to settle so she could speak without gasping out her breaths. They were not very close, but comfort among the survivors was one thing everyone could give. Friends or not.  
  
“Claud, which way did they go? Who’s in the trial with us?” David spoke, his tone firm. He did not want to put Claudette or Kate into danger, he was usually the first to protect the other survivors. He would volunteer himself to go save Jake.  
  
“He’s new. He looked like a survivor! He tricked Jake.” Claudette warned the man, as she pointed back the way she had seen Jake split off to run, the red forest trial was one easy to lose yourself on, so she just hoped it would be enough to lead David in the right direction.  
  
Jake and Lark were struggling when David found them, the small killer having to fight to get the man on the hook as he was now kicking and fighting with him since he realized he was having some issues. Lark let out a loud gasp when he was suddenly ripped backwards, a crushing grip on his wrist. He dropped Jake, who grunted and got to his feet, taking that time to get away from the killer and go find the girls to help patch up his wound.  
  
Lark was chest to chest with David before he knew what was happening, eyes wide as he stared up at the man from behind his mask. His weapon was useless with his wrist being crushed. “O-ow, ow! Let me go!” Lark snapped when the pressure got to be too much on him. He jerked against the survivor, whining when it took too long for David to release him. When he was released, he rubbed his wrist, eyes narrowed as he saw the bigger man hesitate to leave his presence, he probably didn’t fear him because he realized that next to the hag, he was the second smallest killer on the roster now.  
  
That was a mistake, as Lark lunged like a snake at its prey. That thrum of activity that tickled his brain triggered again, the last generator of the trial was running, the spot blinding white in his vision thanks to the entity, showing him where everything in the trial was happening. He jumped on the man in front of him, startling David at the way he pounced him.  
  
The killer’s legs wrapped around David’s waist, a hand clutching his shoulder, startling the man as he was latched onto, like the killer was a baby opossum and he his mother. Agony, that is what he felt as the blade the killer carried dug into his skin.  
  
“You ruined it, you ruined it! You giant gorilla, you big lug! You ruined everything I had planned!” Lark hissed, met with the gurgles of the man as his blade pulled out and slammed back into the man’s neck. One, two, three times before David finally fell under him, Lark tumbling across the dirt. He scrambled to his feet, hair a mess, mask fallen to the dirt. His eyes were filled with anger, as the mans body rose from the dirt.  
  
Three pairs of eyes watched in horror from the shadows, Claudette, Kate and Jake having come back to try to help David, after getting the door ready to be opened. They came back to the sight of Lark, legs spread apart where he stood, hunched over as he lifted David with his mind, the half dead mans neck suddenly snapping as his body pulled to the left, his head to the right, being ripped in different directions viciously before his body fell to the ground.  
  
Jake had to clamp a hand over Claudette’s mouth to keep her from screaming, seeing her face twist in horror. It was a terrible sight, and it took all their strength to keep quiet. They crept away, hoping Lark would stay focused on David’s body long enough to let them escape. And he did.  
  
Lark viciously kicked at the man’s lifeless body, screams wrenching from his throat, anger warping the noises. Three! THREE. “Three fucking survivors got out! BECAUSE OF YOU!” He yelled at the body, delivering one last kick before the fog rose, taking David back to the campfire for the survivors, and Lark being transported to the killers domain, to meet his fellow victims of the entity for the first time.  
  
Back at the campfire, Jake, Claudette and Kate all stood waiting for David to return. They hurried to him when he emerged from the fog, as if nothing had even happened to him physically. Although he could feel the hot burn in his neck, tingling his skin for a moment. He knew it happened, even if physically he was fine.  
  
“Holy shit, David! Are... Are you okay?” Claudette usually did not swear, but what she saw happen to her friend, it was awful. She knew it was stupid to ask if he was okay, too. Clearly, he was fine, but she could still worry… She could do that when the entity had taken everything else from her!  
  
“I’m fine, I just didn’t... expect a tiny thing like that to be so feral, that’s all. I underestimated the new killer and learned my lesson.” David’s fists lightly clenched as he spoke, he was mad he made such a giant mistake. “We should warn the others about the killer and tell them about his ability.”  
  
Kate nodded, gathering the other survivors to share the experience of the trial, to prepare them all for the new stealth-based killer that had emerged from the fog. Around the fire, the survivors spoke and braced themselves for the coming trials.  
  
Lark on the other hand, had been welcomed to a much nicer fate than a simple campfire. The killers were favoured in the entity’s realm, treated just a bit nicer. Given more freedom, more items to hang onto. He came out of the fog, into a large courtyard. It was eternally dark, Lark even noted it was night in the trial too. His eyes took in the crumbling building, it was not from any trial, seeming to be made simply to house the killers comfortably.  
  
He crept towards the building, knife being held loosely in his hands, slowly twisting as nervousness filled him. This was where the entity told him he would meet the other killers after his first trial. He was not sure just what he would meet here, but his guard was up. Here they could use their powers freely. But the entity stressed that any serious harm between killers would be met with harsh punishment. He was not sure if he was trusting of the entity’s words though. He pushed on with those thoughts, entering the house before him.  
  
He was greeted with the sight of monstrous humans and even some smaller killers like him, sharing in his small stature. He tightened his grip on his knife, eyes narrowing as he saw heads turn to look at him. He took in each figure sitting in what could only be a living room, a large man with medical gear holding open his eerily glowing eyes, his mouth forced open. He saw every inch of the inside of his mouth. His skin was ashy and inhuman, wires stuck out of open wounds on his arms. Lark couldn’t help the wicked smirk at the looks of him. Then a smaller man next to him, in dark robes. Just a bit taller than Lark himself. A mask of a white screaming face nearby.  
  
Next to him, a hulking woman, a mask on her face. She carried a hatchet despite being out of a trial, not really liking not having her weapon with her.  
  
“Hello, everyone.” Lark straightened up, legs touching as his arms rested behind his back, knife loosely held behind him now as a wide grin blossomed on his face. “I suppose you are the other killers the entity told me about, or well, a small handful. The names Lark.” He announced, going about pleasantries. Although it seemed the huntress, Anna, spoke quite simple English and mostly communicated in Russian. It was good to see that despite some communication borders, the killers tried to get along outside of the trials they had.  
  
Lark left the room only when he knew the names of those he had found, rounding the corner into a hallway where he ran right into what felt, well, like what could only be described as a brick wall. He looked up, and he instinctively felt the need to make himself smaller at the darkness he saw staring back at him. A stark white mask, with dark eye holes, staring down at him. He felt like a rabbit being watched by a wolf. And that initial spike of fear, gave way to chills of excitement.  
  
His voice came out soft, as if stuck in his throat, refusing to be the first to break the staring contest that they had. “Well hey there, big guy..”


End file.
